Revolution Final
|Next = |Previous = Revolution }} Revolution Final is the 15th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. Nomenclature List of Sets It is composed of sets released after 23 April 2016. DMR Sets *DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster *DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! *DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X DMX Sets *DMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack *DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack *DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~ *DMX-26 Final Memorial Pack ~DS, Rev, RevF edition~ DMD Sets *DMD-29 Revolution Start Deck: Katta's Whirlwindy Attack *DMD-30 Revolution Start Deck: Lucifer's Time Stop *DMD-31 Field Start Deck: Basara's Forbidden *DMD-32 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The Genesis by the Lord of Spirits *DMD-33 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils *DMD-34 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Hero of the Silver Blade Dogiragon *DMD-35 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Forbidden Star Dokindam It also features promotional cards from Year 15. Plot As Dokindam X continues to destroy the Rando continent, new Revolutionaries who researched the power of Invasion and used it to their own advantage stood up against him and his Initials. Timeline *''Main: Timeline/Revolution Final'' Details * Competitive Environment Pre-DMR Stage DMD-29 and DMD-30 marked the beginning of the Revolution Final meta, their trumps with Revolution Change quickly joining the competitive environment. A month later, DMD-31 was also released, but the only useful thing from it was its D2 Field. As such, Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind found use in Sanmadd Malt as it was mana acceleration and S-Rank Invasion bait. The Black V, Roaring Sound was also good Invasion bait for Mono Fire Redzone. DMR-21 Stage In this saga the main focus was on multicolored Revolutionaries. Previously Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution was considered useless in competitive play due to its slow speed and reliance on Revolution, but now he got a new incarnation known as Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. While at first considered a disappointing Legend Rare like Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden due to the narrow cost trampling range, it had support from Rainbow Gate and good synergy with Retisha, Guide of Victory and Victorious Apache Urara, so it quickly became a meta hit by creating the Dogiragon Buster 3 turn kill decktype. As such it surpassed even Redzone, Roaring Invasion's Mono Fire Redzone decktype in terms of speed, quickly reaching the top. Then with the better synergy it had with Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon, a new deck was created, Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster, which reached the very top of the meta. Another legend rare is Puchohenza, Mia Moja, belonging to Team Damama. It has extremely powerful suppression capabilities, being able to tap-in opposing creatures with less mana than it. Its Final Revolution can mana feed all creatures with less than 12500 power, and the ability also uses its weakness of removing one's own creatures to increase the tap-in range. Therefore, Kaiser "Blade Demon" and Light Water Darkness Discard gained a nice reinforcement and Light Water Discard became one of the top metagame hits. Although Team Doremi did not receive their own Legend Rare yet, most of their cards were extremely flexible and useful, especially Sido, Time 3 which was used in Mono-Light rush now touch Water, rendering even the most basic Faerie Life as paper junk. Team Doremi also gained reinforcements in the form of Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor which burns spells from shields and transforms it into the player's advantage, Rafululu, Sound Faerie which prevents the opponent from casting spells for a turn, and Colorful Bell, Great Sound which is a quick way to prevent creature destruction, as well as allowing Colorful Bell itself to attack without being destroyed instantly. Due to the massive anti spell meta, Unidentified Objective can no longer be cast easily and Hyperspatial Deadzone was removed from the top of the metagame. As for Team Acme, Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed appeared in Dogiragon Buster as a alternate Revolution Change card. Team Tech, in the other hand never appeared in the metagame due to their effects basing on pure Opponent Reliance. In the forbidden side, D2 Fields had became a new metagame force. Being difficult to remove and often game changing effects, They had became a supplemental force in many slower decks. The first to be used in Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D, which Unseals Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden with its own Denjara Switch and also prevents its Alternate Loss Condition by sealing it when it leaves the battle zone. The other D2 Fields include Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D which is used in Imen loop as a new ace card, Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D has also been used in Heaven's Gate decks as well. However, none of the Master Initials, the owners of D2 Fields, had never made an appearance into the Metagame. Later on the Masters Chronicle Decks known as DMD-32 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The Genesis by the Lord of Spirits and DMD-33 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils had appeared to bring back the Lord of Spirits and Lord of Demons concept, this time coming with a shiny leather deck case and a 3000 yen price tag. However, as the deck's reprint content are extremely weak with outdated cards such as Syrius, Firmament Elemental and Ballom, Master of Death, they were dissed by players as not worthy. However, Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons and Alpharion, Lord of Spirits were relatively powerful and while Alpharion did not make an impact to the metagame yet, decks with Ballom Quake were getting slight success in various championships. Besides this, Arcadia Spark proved to be a strong deckout spell on par with Necrodragon Zalva in decks such as Heaven's Gate Loop and Lalala Optimus. Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper was also useful graveyard or mana recovery in such decks. DMR-22 Stage Before this stage commences, Faerie Gift, Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk and Force Again were restricted, weakening Imen loop, Mono Nature Sasoris and Heaven's Gate Loop. Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster was unaffected due to reasons below. At the Grand Prix held before the release of DMR-22 many winners were Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster. A new card appeared, Scramble Change, which was a replacement for the restricted Faerie Gift and in combination with Mega Manalock Dragon further strengthened Dogiragon Buster decks. On the second place was a Lalala Optimus deck, which was plowed through by aforementioned combo. Even so, said deck managed to form a new deckout Loop with Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D and Arcadia Spark. With DMR-22’s release, Miradante Twelve, Time Pope found much attention and it was used with Cocco Lupia, Bolshack NEX and Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech in a combo deck called NEX Miradante Twelve in which not only does it manage to activate Miradante Twelve’s Final Revolution, but it also allows the casting of a Hyperspatial Shiny Hole and bringing out of Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon, thus ensuring a strong battle zone early game. In response to the speedy meta, Giovanni Squall had returned to stall the opponent early on. As such, former competitors such as Kaiser "Blade Demon" saw further decline. At a Grand Prix, a Hyperspatial control deck demonstrated that Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler’s awakening effect has good chemistry with VV-8, Forbidden Machine, thus introducing this Legend Rare into the meta as well. In addition, The Black V, Roaring Sound and Black Psycho, Revenge from Darkness Fire Redzone started getting countered as Revolution Change Dragon decks began adapting Madness cards such as Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral, Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade and Bonsowaru, Dragon Elemental Admiral. Another Legend Rare was the poster boy of the set, Blackout, Zero Invasion. While dismissed as a Trivia card at first due to its effectiveness as an Invasion/Revolution Change counter crippled by a D2 Field limit and its raw spec being almost the same as the joke card Zagaan, Knight of Darkness, it suprisingly received a seat in Darkness Fire Redzone for 2 purposes; The first being a cheap Invasion bait for Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie, Black Psycho, Revenge and Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic which can in return counter the Invasion/Revolution Change cards it counters, and the second is that if there is a D2 Field like Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D which is often seen in Deadzone decks, it can act as a form of removal as most Revolution Change cards have high power. It also bypasses the common Puchohenza, Mia Moja and Miradante Twelve, Time Pope as they cannot stop it from being put into the battle zone or attacking. None of the Super Rares had managed to appear in the metagame. However, Saint Reverse has appeared in Heaven's Gate Loop and Blue Dragon Earth might see some uses in High Mana Cost decks in the future. Jail House Lock, Jail of D has been used in Mono Light as a form of removal. Black Touch and Bloodgear, Rainbow Dash has been encountered in Deadzone. All for One, Machine of D might see some uses in future decks due to its high abusability, while Demon Wolf, Castle of Betrayal might see use as a discard later on. Just like the previous set, no Master Initials in this set has ever appeared in the metagame. DMR-23 Stage Competitive Decks *Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster *Heaven's Gate decks: **Heaven's Gate Loop **Mono Light Heaven's Gate *Mono-Light rush *Mono Darkness Draguner *Darkness Fire Redzone *MaltNEXT *Boaroaxe decks: **Imen loop **Mono Nature Sasoris (control version) *Hyperspatial control *Mono Nature Bearfugan *Hyperspatial Deadzone *NEX Miradante Twelve *Giovanni Squall *Lalala Optimus *Five Color Jackpot Entry *Water Darkness Degeneration Important Cards New cards: *The Black V, Roaring Sound *Puchohenza, Mia Moja *Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon *Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D *Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D *Sido, Time 3 *Arcadia Spark *VV-8, Forbidden Machine *Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *Scramble Change *Blackout, Zero Invasion Old cards: *MaltNEXT, Ultra-War Dragon Edge *Sasoris, Dragon Edge *Rainbow Gate *Miraculous Truce *Victorious Apache Urara *Retisha, Guide of Victory *Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious *Mega Manalock Dragon *Oriotis Judge *Entertainer of Stealing and Lying *Cocco Lupia *Bolshack NEX *Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech *Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King *Deis Optimus, the Invincible Gallery Trivia *Platina Walsura S is the only new evolution creature introduced in DMR sets in Revolution Final. *This block resembles Holy Fist Saga due to the allied civilization focus and the dealing of an astronomical threat (The Avatars and Forbiddens respectively.) **It also resembles Reincarnation Saga due to the mass extinctions of Dragons that follows the events as well as a focus on a new non creature, non spell card type (D2 Field). *This is the first block with Multicolored Legend Rares. Category:Set Block